Of Elves and Dragons
by Matin Ange
Summary: The OrthorAmlugs are a race of Elves that have gone to live in the caves of the Mountains of Shadow along with dragons. When the Dark Forces arrive, Princess Meleth must join with her childhood friend to aide with destroying the Ring.
1. Farewell to a Friend

Of Elves and Dragons

By Matin Ange

Farwell to a Friend

Prologue

                Sunlight filtered through the large leaves of the trees of Mirkwood, sending narrows rays to rest in the grasses of a small field.  It was as if the sun was there to shine on only her, like an actress in the spotlight.  The small elven maiden was unaware as she danced through the wild flowers and grasses, singing a song in her young voice.  Everywhere she moved the sunlight followed, illuminating her hair and turning it the colors of a hungry, red flame.  The browns of her garments and the tan of her skin made her stand out from the other elves, and intrigued the young, Mirkwood prince as he watched this act.

                She stopped then, her clear, blue eyes falling directly on him.  "Why do you watch me from the shadows, young prince?  Why not join in the song to exalt Mother Sun and all of nature?" She asked, with the curiosity of a four-year old, her speech a perfect, fluent Sindarin.

                "I... I was admiring you.  I would not want to bring any flaw to such a beautiful song, sung by such a beautiful maiden." Legolas hesitated in order to find his words.  He looked no older than a nine year old, finally stepping into the field.

                The young girl laughed softly.  "Another is always welcome in the song, Legolas!"

                Legolas studied her a moment before smiling and ruffling her hair, the jewels of her crown chiming together softly.  "You will have to teach me another time, Meleth.  Your parents sent me to fetch you - it's time for you to leave."

                "Now?  But I have to finish my song!" Meleth sighed.

                "Yes, now." He took her hands in his.  "When you get there, sing your song for me.  It may be a long time until we see each other again."

                Meleth grinned and nodded.  "We're both royalty now, and so of course I will.  I'll name a dragon after you as well, so that you can always be near me.  He'd have to be a beautiful dragon, though." The girl's smile faded as she started pondering this.

                "I would like that very much." Releasing one of her hands he started leading her through the forest.  "You have to be strong now, Meleth, because your people will be looking up to you.  When you come back, I'll expect you to be a good archer." He paused just beyond the clearing where the people who would be going with Meleth and her family were packing their horses and getting ready for the trip to the South.  

                "I'm already strong.  I won't need much practice to be better than you." She boasted, watching as he pulled out a bow from his pack, as well as a sword and a quiver of pink-tipped arrows.

                "I had these made for you." He stated, handing them to her.  "You'll be close to very bad and dark things, and so you need good weapons."

                "Wow, Legolas!  These are... I can't thank you enough!" She pulled her friend into a tight hug.

                "Just stay safe." He replied.  "Stay safe and come home soon."

                Meleth took a few steps back.  "You can count on me!  I'll be back before you know it!" She giggled before running off to join the others, proudly showing off her newly acquired weapons.

                She was going to a place where the sun did not shine, and darkness was around every corner.  The Ephel Duath - the Mountains of Shadow.  Her father had gotten a crazy idea to try to help guard the borders between Mordor and Gondor, keeping true to the alliance between Elf and Man.  He had already scoped out the caves where they would live, and found something amazing - dragons.  Even more amazing to everyone was the fact that he had somehow gained some sort of alliance between himself and the dragons, like a mutual respect and friendship.  Upon bringing news of this back to the people, many had joined him, and now they were leaving, to a place where the sun did not shine.

A/N: I'm not too sure how much I like this, but it works and gets the point across that I wanted.  Meh, it works.  I own none of the LoTR characters, but Meleth is mine, so please respect that.  Constructive criticism is welcome (no flaming, please).  Ja, minna-san!  Thanks for reading! ^__^


	2. Flight to Imladris

Of Dragons and Elves

Matin Ange

  


Flight to Imladris

  


Chapter 1

  


  


Gray dust clouds rose as the large wings of dozens of dragons beat quickly at the air around them in their frantic flight. Atop their backs sat at least a hundred elves, though there was no cheer among the group. They rode in groups of two or three, most tending to each other's wounds, except for the three in front. There sat three proud figures, the foremost held her arm gingerly to her side, but still she had a determination in her ice-blue eyes to mask the weariness that tugged at the corners. 

  


After nearly two thousand years in the Mountains of Ash, Meleth, the new, young Queen of the OrthorAmlugs, was forced to lead them away. It was a sorrowful time, after losing nearly three-fourths of her people, and yet she did not have time to mourn their lost. She must always be strong for her people, she had learned that long ago. The two warriors that flanked the largest dragon and their Queen watched her carefully – Anon and Meril knew their Queen well, having grown with her, and they knew the pain that she would not show. Their flight to Imladris would take a few hours, and the crimson liquid slowly dripped from the Queen's fingertips. The battle had been long, too long.

  


*~~*~*~~*

  


The golden-haired Prince of Mirkwood looked fondly around the meadow from atop his steed. He still remembered the young Princess that would forever be dancing through his mind, singing her praises to Nature, even at times as dark as these. In all the time to worry, he worried about her and her crazy expedition to the Mountains of Shadow. Even after two years, he could hear her young voice and feel her small arms as she hugged him for the last time.

  


"Prince...?" One of his companions nudged him in the ribs gently. "Imladris isn't getting any closer."

  


Legolas laughed softly and nodded. "I was just... lost in my reveries. Let's go."

  


*~~*~*~~*

  


Leaves flew, torn from their trees, as the dragons landed. It was early into the morning now, and many were still asleep atop the massive beasts. 'At least the flight went well. At least they won't have to suffer much longer.' Meleth thought, her hand going to the neck of her dragon, Aran, to steady herself. Another, very small dragon sat atop her shoulder, a miniature dragon that she fondly called Lego. 

  


"My Lady. What will you have us to do?" Came the soft voice of Meril, waking her cousin from her thoughts.

  


Meleth turned to see Anon and Meril awaiting her words and she gave a weak smile. "Stay and tend to the wounded. I will send back healers, but I need you to protect the people. Times are dark, even here, I'm afraid." The once-fluid Sindarin had changed to an accented mix of Quenyan and Sindarin, her voice proud as that of any royal, but also meek and caring, like that of a young woman's. 

  


"Of course, my Lady. Get rest and do not worry. We will keep them safe." Anon smiled warmly at her before he bowed, along with his sister, and moved to do as she had asked. 

  


Meleth took a final look around before she turned and started to follow the invisible path to the City of Elves.

  


*~~*~*~~*

  


The clatter of hooves could be heard amongst the singing as the sun rose over the tree tops, singing the song that she had sung so long ago. Something caught the eye of the Mirkwood Prince as he stopped his horse; walking over a bridge was a maiden in brown garments and tanned skin, but what stood out was her short hair, the color of fire in the new sunlight, and the crystal-clear crown of jewels that made a soft music that she sang with. His steps hurried, thought they were still as light as any elf's, as he ran to catch up with her.

  


"Meleth? ...Meleth!" He called out to her, and she stopped. 

  


The deep voice did not register to the Queen, and so she turned to see who could know her in this place that she had never been to in her life. As her eyes took in the figure, recognition slowly started to show, before tears came to her eyes. The small dragon was forced from her shoulder as she lunged forward, falling into the waiting arms of her Prince. It had been so long since she had seen him, and no words needed to be spoken.

  


"You've grown so much. I hardly recognized you!" She laughed as his hand moved to gently brush away her tears. "What are you doing so far from home?"

  


"I should say the same to you, but I could never the grace that you still maintain." He smiled softly as he looked to her. "I bring new from my father to Lord Elrond. Times are dark, I'm afraid, and yet when there was time to worry my mind wandered to you. How is your family? Your people? There is so much I want to hear." He took her arm gently, threading his around her, though it brought a small wince to her. "You're hurt?"

  


"There was a long battle, and we were finally forced to retreat. I am lucky to have come out so well." She looked sadly up at him. "I am the only one that remains of the Uingaers, and many of my people were slain. I am here to ask for shelter for what remains of us, and to report to Elrond that we were not able to hold the fortress."

  


Legolas pulled her close to him as he started to walk, careful of her wound. "I was right to have worried. I am sorry for your loss, but I am glad that you are well. I fear I would die of grief if you had met an ill fate."

  


"You would have to go on," she corrected with a sigh, "for your people."

  


He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You've grown up, Mel. I'm proud of you."

  


  


A/N: It's a short chapter, but it's a chapter! ^^;; I hope you like it (I'm not sure I do). Meleth and Legolas are just friends, but they're very close friends. More to come... fairly soon... I hope. Review and love meeee!! (J/k, but please review.)


End file.
